


Saying Goodbye

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione must leave Crookshanks behind when she goes on the Horcrux hunt.





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

           I hate to disturb him; he’s so cranky if someone wakes him before he’s ready to get up.   It would be best if I left without saying goodbye, but I can’t.  There might not be time later, so I’ll do it now.  

            He knows all my secrets; I’ve told him things I would never tell another living soul.  He’s kept me company when I stayed up late studying.  His very presence comforted me during Ron’s romance with that Lavender Brown slut.  When I had stomach flu, he was the only one who would come near me.  He knows what I look like naked.  He asks for nothing but gives so much.  

            Ginny promised to look after him until I come back.  I left some money in her bureau drawer for his food.  I hope she remembers he likes Frisky Feline the best.  After what happened to Hedwig, I don’t want him at Hogwarts this year.  It might not be safe; too many people know he belongs to me.  While Ginny is at school, Mrs. Weasley will take care of him.  

            The bathroom is a strange place to say goodbye, but I didn’t want to wake Ginny.  The house will be stirring soon; Bill and Fleur’s wedding is just hours away.  Crookshanks purred loudly as I scratched behind his ears.  My tears fell on his rough orange fur.  “I love you,” I whispered.  “I’ll be back for you as soon as I can.”

            Someone rattled the doorknob and knocked.   

            “Just a minute,” I called, hastily blotting my face with a towel.   

            “Hermione?  I don’t mean to rush you, but I wanted to take a shower before the line forms.  Will you be long?”

            I unlocked the door and stepped outside, giving Crookshanks one last cuddle.  

            Ron burst into laughter.  

            “Look at that grumpy expression on his face!  I’m glad we’re not stuck with taking that old sourpuss along.”

            “Go piss up a rope,” I snapped.  Ron’s mouth dropped open and he stared at me in disbelief.    

            I could have sworn Crookshanks smiled as I carried him back to Ginny’s room.  


End file.
